Blood and Cherry Blossoms
by whennext2you
Summary: Sakura is asked to go down to Suna to heal Gaara. But the type of healing she was asked to do is different than she expected.


**Title:** _Blood and Cherry Blossoms_

**Rated:** _K_

**Couple:** _GaaraxSakura_

**Summary:** _Sakura is asked to go to Suna to heal Gaara, but it's the different kind of healing that she expected._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own these Characters. I only own the plot_

**Blood and Cherry Blossoms**

I was told to visit Suna for some healing help. It seems that the Kazekage was injured quite badly. I was nervous for him; they didn't give me any details. Like, how I could possibly help him. So, they told me that I'd have to make something when I saw his condition.

I jumped to a stop, where a girl stopped me. "Sakura," she smiled and nodded to me.

"Temari, hello," I bowed. Temari and her siblings were a big deal. I mean, Gaara was the Kazekage. And Temari was his older sister. "How is Gaara doing?"

"He's doing just fine. He's not as much hurt as he is depressed." _Depressed? I'm not a social worker._

"Does he have any injuries?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a call that the Kazekage was hurt. Injured. Lady Tsunade told me to head over right away." She nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. I sighed, "He's not hurt?"

"No he is not, so if we're on the same page. Come with me," she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowds of people. _What was I supposed to do? I mean. Say, no I can't help, because the Kazekage doesn't need my sort of service._ But, I didn't do anything; I let the oldest sand sibling drag me through the village.

We were finally in front of the tower, as beautiful as I remembered. Maybe even prettier. But right now, air conditioning would be nice. It was blazing outside, my skin was probably fried.

Temari smiled as we stepped through the door, she flopped down onto a couch. Shutting her eyes and sighing with relief. She noticed me standing there uncomfortably and told me to feel at home. But I couldn't, this place was too weird. I sat down anyway.

"Miss Temari," a lady at the appointment desk called.

"Yes?"

"You may bring your guest in to see the Kazekage." The teal eyed girl nodded and motioned me to follow her. Temari was very nice, well sometimes. Like right now, she seemed worried. But it showed a soft side of her.

"So what's wrong with, Gaara," I asked looking at the Kazekage pictures that hung in the hallways. I saw Gaara's, he wasn't smiling. He looked angry.

"He's sad, but no one can break to him. And remember 3 years ago. When you protected Sasuke from him. It opened his eyes, how you cared about someone so much. That you would risk you're life to save someone's life. He didn't know what to think. He's always been socially unstable."

"I see," I couldn't help the blush that slid over the bridge of my nose. "He requested me?"

"Yes," she stated and then there was quietness. After a few flights of stairs, we had reached the top. I saw an office; it said 'Do Not Disturb'. It was a giant oak door that was at the end of the hall. Temari stepped up to it and knocked.

"Little Brother," she called pounding her fist on the door, "I'm back with your guest."

There wasn't an answer. She shrugged and pushed it open. No one was inside. I glanced around. It was very neat. The papers were stacked neatly on the desk and everything looked homey. I saw that there was a door to the right. I walked over and looked through the window.

There he was, standing on his balcony, watching the sky. I smiled when I saw his flash of blood red hair. He wore his Kazekage robes. It was mainly white with a light blue sash. He wasn't wearing his hat, but it didn't matter.

"I see you found him," Temari said from behind, I snapped from my day dream and jumped. "Go out there." she stepped back and gave me space. I nodded and headed out. He didn't bother to look; he probably knew that I was there.

He was 15 like me; I had a quick flashback of protecting Sasuke and looking into Gaara's demon face. He was changed, he was calm.

"Gaara," I bowed my head. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was watching the village. He nodded to me, I wasn't as nervous anymore. I leaned against the railing and felt air brush across my cheeks. "I was called; they said that you needed assistance."

"I do," he asked, "How so," I blushed deeply.

"Temari told me that you did." _She was lying through her teeth!!_

"Is that right," he asked still watching the village. I was still embarrassed.

"You didn't call for me, then?" he shook his head. _He didn't even know about this!_

"I'll have to talk with Temari later," I nodded and looked at the village. This was a beautiful view. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I didn't want anything," I sighed looking out to the village. "Did you need to talk about something?" he frowned. "No…" I then knew what to say. "Three years ago, you helped us to get Sasuke back. Though it failed you still helped." He glanced at me, I didn't pay any attention. "Thank you…" not knowing what to say, I began to leave.

"That's not necessary." He said, he scratchy voice ringing in the dry air. "During those Chunin examines. I tried to kill him, everyone in Konoha." I nodded, "I've paid my debt, that's all I wanted. To keep peace, now, is my goal."

"I'll keep my gratitude." I told him, "I won't change my mind. When Sasuke left, I thought that he was all I had. But the people that went after them, like you. It's something worth thanking. But unlike Sasuke, you were calm. He was after revenge."

"…" he said nothing, but I knew that he was listening.

"You were like Naruto, and I respect Naruto. He has always had a good heart. And I know that you don't understand relationships, but I'll always be your friend." His eyes widened, "You will never be like Sasuke, but that's the best thing in the world." I looked at him, his sky blue eyes watching me. "It doesn't matter how many times you apologize. If Sasuke comes back, it won't change the fact that he left. Even though you attempted to destroy Konoha. I know that it wasn't by choice."

"I suppose," he said sounding guilty.

"I know," I smiled and winked at him, "but I'm grateful that you are the Kazekage, because you'll do wonders."

He didn't say anything; he just watched the sky now. Another gust of wind blew. Stronger than before.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "What Sasuke did was unforgivable. But what you did. Doesn't even matter. You didn't go through with it."

"Gaara," a male said at the door, we both turned. Kankuro was standing at the door, "you have some work to do," Gaara nodded. Kankuro looked at me and smiled. "Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"The healer. Thank you for that." I grinned.

"That's my job." He nodded and left. I turn back around and looked at the walls that surrounded the village.

"Sakura," I heard Temari say, "It's getting late, you might want to head back."

"Of course," I nodded we headed out. I followed her. But before I left I touched the door. "You did nothing to be ashamed of, Gaara."

"…" I smiled to myself and went to catch up with Temari. So we headed down the stairs and out the door. She stood there and said her goodbyes.

"Thank you for helping, I'm not sure how much good it will do. But it's a start." I nodded and looked at a tower. There, I saw Gaara standing there. Arms crossed. Watching me. _No way, why is here? Is was watching me leave?_ He waved slightly, I smiled up to him. Temari noticed me watching behind her. She looked up and saw Gaara there. She smiled.

"Before I leave, can you tell Gaara something." She nodded and I walked over to whisper something in her ear. She then disappeared and reappeared next to Gaara. I watched.

"Gaara," he turned his head to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura told me to say this to you. 'Next time you have a problem, tell me personally. Because whatever is wrong, I'll be here, always and forever. If it's the blood that has been shed in the past. Or the sweetest smelling cherry blossoms. You have me to count on, and I won't ever let you down. Your Cherry Blossom.'" I looked up and saw him watching me. Right as she finished talking, I noticed him smile a bit. It was a soft smile. But a smile nonetheless.

* * *

_Tell me what you thought! I've been waiting to upload this and I am happy that I did!_

_Thank YOU!_


End file.
